


Seed

by 2kitsune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Claiming, Cumming on Clothing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Marking with Cum, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Marking, Non-Consensual cumming, non-consensual claiming, please take tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Honestly Chanyeol doesn’t know when it first started, when the urge to cover everything (and everyone) in his seed – to own them. He controlled it for the most part, he has too, but sometimes the urge just became too much to control - especially when a certain Byun Baekhyun was involved.





	Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This is really filthy, and I don't even know where the idea for this came from.

Honestly Chanyeol doesn’t know when it first started, when the urge to cover everything (and everyone) in his seed – to own them. He controlled it for the most part, he has too, he’s an idol and he has a reputation plus if people found out he’d be labelled as a sicko, a weirdo, and possibly ruin his, and his bandmates, careers; but he can’t stop that primal urge. The only times he can’t control it is when Baekhyun is around. His crush on the elder idol wasn’t subtle, and he had been caught staring for just a little too long, caught licking and biting his lips when Baekhyun spoke, had been caught openly watching the elder as he changed backstage during concerts by almost every other member of the band other than Baekhyun himself – either that or Baekhyun was just really good at pretending like he didn’t notice.

There was one thing, when his urges became too much and he was more frequently hard than he was soft (he had gotten good at tucking his cock into his waistband) that got Chanyeol back under control until he found it too much again. It had started off as nothing, well something that Chanyeol had classified as nothing but quickly potentially became something. He had had a ten-minute window where Baekhyun wasn’t in their shared room, he had been showering, and his gaze had fallen upon the clothing Baekhyun had already prepared for tomorrow’s schedule.

Despite knowing it was wrong Chanyeol bit down the guilt rising in his stomach and moved over, hand still on his dick, to reach out and grab the shirt Baekhyun had put out before crashing back onto his own bed. From there it only took another couple of pumps, Baekhyun’s cotton button down held tightly in his other hand underneath his cock, before Chanyeol painted the soft pastel blue shirt with his own cum; and then, to add to it, Chanyeol had continued to milk himself for all he was worth before cleaning his dick off on the shirt too.

It was dirty, filthy, and wrong but still Chanyeol couldn’t help the odd burn in his lower stomach as he had stood back up, tucked his dick away, and then folded the shirt and placed it back where it had been. Folded it was impossible to see Chanyeol’s cum, and Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice anything when he came back in moments later and moved the clothing off of the end of his bed so that he could sleep.

Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the next morning either as he got dressed, Chanyeol was half hard right from the moment he watched Baekhyun pull on the shirt, not until he was already wearing the shirt at their fansign and a stylist had noticed the white stain on the back of his shirt near the bottom. Of course Baekhyun had been blamed, the stylist and their manager telling him off for not being careful enough with his clothing but had passed it off as toothpaste and soon Baekhyun was clad in a new pastel pink poet shirt.

Little did Chanyeol know that first encounter set something off inside of him and soon he couldn’t stop. His urge to see his seed on Baekhyun’s clothing became stronger as each day, the visible evidence that he owned Baekhyun, that the elder was his and that if anyone saw it and knew what it was they would also know that Baekhyun was _his_ coupled with Baekhyun’s innocence of not knowing it was there as he walked around obliviously with Chanyeol’s seed on his clothing.

So, he does it again. He starts of small, jerking off and cumming onto the back of Baekhyun’s shirts where the elder wouldn’t notice until he put it on, or until someone pointed it out (normally too late), and when it was finally noticed no one ever thought it was cum, or put two and two together and realized that it was _Chanyeol’s_ cum. Soon he becomes confident that he won’t be caught and becomes more daring, cumming onto the front of Baekhyun’s shirts (always at the hem), and then upgrading to the front of Baekhyun’s pants; and the fact that he was cumming where Baekhyun’s own cock would be pressing against was arousing enough that Chanyeol could cum untouched just from seeing Baekhyun walk around like that.

He also finds that cumming on Baekhyun’s underwear sets him off further, and he was hard practically the entire day after he watched Baekhyun pull on a pair of underwear in the morning that Chanyeol had cum on (he’s pretty sure he should have seen a doctor. Oh well.)

Chanyeol just keeps getting away with it, no one seeming non-the-wiser about the mysterious stains on Baekhyun’s clothing being cum, and even if they did there was no way they could link it to being Chanyeol’s cum. It makes him overconfident, getting away with it, because it gets to the point where Chanyeol is so sure that he’s never going to be caught doing this and could keep getting away with this silent ownership, which leads to Chanyeol taking his biggest risk yet.

They’re in the car on their way back to the dorms after a long day of concert preparations and seeing as it was just over an hour-long drive everyone was taking the chance to nap before they could get home and fall asleep in their actual beds. That was, everyone except Chanyeol who was smushed up against the left window at the back of the car with his entire right side pushed into the subject of his affections, Baekhyun. He hadn’t had a chance to get away with cumming on any part of Baekhyun’s clothing, Chanyeol realized hardly even fifteen minutes into their car ride, and suddenly a nap was the furthest thing from Chanyeol’s mind.

If he was going to get a chance today right now was the perfect time, Chanyeol also realizes; everyone was asleep, even Junmyeon who was sitting up the front with their manager, and to make things even easier there was a blanket draped over the whole back seat, encompassing Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Just the thought was already making Chanyeol’s cock twitch, and he bites his lip to stop the growl threatening to bubble up his throat.

Chanyeol sinks down lower in his seat and slips his hands under the blanket under the premise of pulling it up further, planting his feet flat in the car well, and pushes his hand into his sweatpants (thanks god he didn’t wear jeans) to pull his cock out, thumb glancing off his frenulum piercing on the underside of his dick. He’s already growing in size in the circle of his fingers, cock swelling so fast that the rush of blood makes his head spin slightly. Wrapping his fist around the base and tightening his grip, Chanyeol shakes himself slightly and bites back the hiss that threatens to escape his lips at the feeling.

It wouldn’t be the first time he jerked off in this car with the other members either sleeping, drifting off, or just not paying attention around him, and he’s not sure it’ll be the last time either, but this time his arousal mixes with the fact that he’s about to mark Baekhyun’s clothing once more and claim Baekhyun (in his own sense) and it makes his cock swell faster than it ever had before; faster than when he was a teenager and even the wind would make him hard.

Chanyeol has time, time to draw this out unlike what he usually got back in their dorm, but he definitely doesn’t still want to be jerking off when they’re mere blocks away from having to stop because ultimately everyone will be waking up, and Chanyeol really doesn’t want to be caught in the middle of jerking off and cumming onto Baekhyun’s clothing, doesn’t want to be caught wiping the evidence of his act onto Baekhyun’s own grey sweatpants.

With this in mind Chanyeol wraps his fingers around himself, fingertips barely touching, and pushes his hips into the circle of his fingers, careful to keep his movements as miniscule as possible but adding as much pressure as he can. Like this it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to grow to full hardness, and as he passes his thumb over the wetness at the tip of his cock he has to stifle a moan with his other, tucking his mouth into his hoodie and sinking down even further into his seat. Because he’s so tall his legs are cramped, knees pressing up against the seat in front of him, but that’s only a small problem compared to the much bigger problem of possibly being caught.

Chanyeol becomes a little more reckless the more time that passes that he’s not caught, having to bite back his small hisses and gasps. It doesn’t make keeping back his sounds any easier when he turns his head so that he can look at Baekhyun in his peripheral, admiring the way the elders’ long lashes beat across his delicate cheek bones, admiring the rose pink of Baekhyun’s lips and the barest hint of collarbones from just underneath the neck of Baekhyun’s shirt. Sometimes Chanyeol is jealous of how pale Baekhyun is, solely because of how much like a doll the elder looks, all delicate like he was made of porcelain and needing to be commanded and controlled by someone larger.

Keeping Baekhyun in his peripheral, Chanyeol strokes himself, going extra slow as he twists his hand over the head of his cock and bumps his frenulum piercing which makes a spike of pleasure go through him. Normally lube would be ideal, but the amount of pre-cum that Chanyeol was creating was just on this side of enough to make the slide easy, the small amount of friction he does experience enough to make his knees wobble underneath the blanket.

On the other side of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo shifts and Chanyeol pauses for a second, wary of the younger male, but all he’s doing is getting more comfortable. Chanyeol releases the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, feeling the hot air puff against his sweatshirt and slide up to curl around his ears and under his hair, only adding to the flush currently spreading across his cheeks. His whole body was already feeling hot, both from the blanket over him and his sweatpants and hoodie, and it’s only coupled by the fact that he was jerking off creating a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

As Chanyeol speeds up his pace, stroking downwards to keep his motions subtle, he can feel the pressure in his stomach growing, small jolts of pleasure zinging through his veins and making him twitch. Chanyeol’s almost afraid that he won’t be able to cum quietly at all, because the insistency of the pressure in his abdomen is far greater than anything Chanyeol had felt before. He can only surmise it’s because of the implication of what he’s doing, the fact that he’s going to claim Baekhyun once more when the elder is in such a venerable state, the fact that Baekhyun will be walking around with Chanyeol’s seed on him for the rest of the night.

Chanyeol’s next moan is loud, barely muffled by the black fabric of Chanyeol’s hoodie against his mouth but he keeps pumping, already seeing in his peripheral that it hadn’t woken Baekhyun up. He should have checked the other members too, but thankfully none of them woke up either. He pumps harder, hoping the slick sounds that seem far too loud too him weren’t so for the others in the car, and jolts each time he purposely hits his piercing from how sensitive it is. With his entire right side pushed against Baekhyun Chanyeol really should be a little less obvious, but the pressure is growing and Chanyeol is finding it harder and harder as every second passes to control himself.

With his body feeling tight, Chanyeol adds pushing his hips up into the circle of his finger as he continues stroke himself, and his breathing hitches whenever his nail hits the underside of his frenulum as he twists his hand at his cock head, smearing the next pool of pre-cum coming from his cock-head. He’s still trying to be subtle (read: trying), but it’s getting harder to keep his noises and motions in check as he crosses the line of no return, racing towards the edge, growing closer and closer with every pump.

Chanyeol’s starting to lose control of himself, shuddering and unable to stop himself from flicking his hips up into his hand, groaning lowly into the fabric of his hoodie. There’s white behind his eyelids whenever he blinks, and a now probable indention in his lip from how hard Chanyeol was biting down on it, enough to break the skin and bring blood the surface. As he strokes downwards his hand hits his piercing and he nearly cums right then and there but manages to stop himself in the last second. It would have been a waste if he had of cum all over the underside of the blankets rather than on Baekhyun, and with that in mind Chanyeol shifts and now aims his dick to the side towards Baekhyun.

He’s too close now, his entire body heating up as the pleasure that had been spreading throughout his body retreats to add to the pressure in his stomach; it makes him shudder, unable to control the flicking of his hips and his hand speeds over his member. Everything grows, and grows and grows and Chanyeol barely manages to hold on as he speeds towards the very edge. In the last minute Chanyeol turns his head to press his chin into the hallow of his collarbone, and it’s when his eyes flick up and lock on Baekhyun’s open inviting mouth, that it’s suddenly too much and Chanyeol is pushed over the edge.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol grunts as stars explode from behind his eyes, shuddering as he milks his cock and paints Baekhyun’s grey sweatpants white with his cum, effectively claiming the elder as his own as he marks Baekhyun and that thought sends another huge surge through Chanyeol, making his cock pulse and spurt out an even larger load of cum than before that covers more distance too. His orgasm completely ruins him, and all Chanyeol can do is huff into his hoodie and continue to stroke himself to get rid of every last drop, eyes squeezed shut to watch the supernova behind his eyes and his teeth clamping down so hard on his lip that beads of blood appear, hips rolling as he slumps against the seat and rides out his orgasm.

Finally, when he comes down, Chanyeol finds himself with a dry throat and a sore bottom lip, cock so oversensitive that it brings tears to the corner of his eyes to wipe his cockhead against Baekhyun’s sweat pants, but still he dutifully makes sure he cleans himself well (at least from what he can feel, seeing as they still have a blanket over them) before tucking himself back into his own underwear and wincing as the material scratches against his cock. He can still feel a faint thrum in his veins, a thrum that tells him that he could easily become hard again with the right stimulation, but he’s too tired to do much more than slump back against the seat and try to get his breathing back under control.

Chanyeol must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows he’s being shaken awake by Minseok, the elder had been seated in front of him and had turned around the lean over the top of the seat to wake Chanyeol up with a warm smile. He emerges from the car, blinking and yawning in the lights of the underground carpark, and nearly bumps into Yixing as they shuffle towards the elevator, the Chinese male chuckling as he reaches out to steady Chanyeol.

He feels sated and warm, and once he’s gotten his feet back under him Chanyeol strides ahead so that he’s walking alongside Baekhyun with Jongdae in between them. Making sure no one was watching them, which no one was, Chanyeol took a cursory glance towards Baekhyun’s upper thigh and crotch and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the growl that threatened to escape when he saw the white almost-dry stain of his cum sitting proudly against the grey cotton. Chanyeol is so glad, for once, that he’s wearing a white mask that covers his mouth and cheeks, because it covers the smirk sitting across his lips.

 -

It’s not until later, when they’re all back in their dorm and relaxing in the lounge after having dinner, that Chanyeol’s deed is noticed.

“Baek, what’s that white stain on your leg?” Jongdae asks from where he’s sitting next to elder male, pointing with his finger where he means when Baekhyun just looks at the younger inquisitively. They’ve got everyone’s’ attention, all looking towards the stain in various states of interest, but Chanyeol just hides his mouth behind his hoodie and sinks back into the couch, feeling a curl of pride and arousal in his abdomen.

“Damnit,” Baekhyun complains once he sees the stain. “How does this keep happening? Is it the washing machine, or is one of you fucks sitting too close to me when you eat yoghurt?”

“Hey,” Junmyeon speaks up at that. “Language-“

“Actually,” It’s Jongin whose spoken up now, he was sitting on the other side of Baekhyun and had leant over when Jongdae had spoken to peer down at the stain. Jongin’s got his finger outstretched but isn’t quite touching the stain, instead pulling at the fabric of Baekhyun’s pants. “I don’t think that’s yoghurt, Baek.”

There’s a pause, a very audible pause, where everyone stops to watch Baekhyun as he looks up and gives the wall in front of him a very blank stare. Suddenly Chanyeol feels like he’s very much in danger, and his eyes dart to the corridor to make sure that he had a clear path to the exit, tensing in his seat. There’s no way Baekhyun, or anyone, could know it was him, but the elder was somehow scary sometimes despite his small frame.

“If this is what I think it is,” Baekhyun starts in deadpan voice that was loud in the otherwise complete silence of the room. “One of you fuckers is dying tonight.”

In the corner of the room Chanyeol coughed but no one paid him any attention, too busy talking over each other as they peered at Baekhyun’s sweats and tried to figure out what the stain was. There was an odd sense of pride in his chest, in the fact that he had gotten away with actively jerking off onto Baekhyun when there had been eight others present, the fact that he had claimed Baekhyun in public and no one had noticed and yet even when it was noticed no one knew it was Chanyeol’s seed claiming Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like ! 
> 
> Tumblr: 2kitsuneao3
> 
> Thanks so much once again! :)


End file.
